We Can't Work It Out
by TheyreLooking4MyHeart
Summary: Things get messy when a video is revealed and James and Fable don't know what to do. Poor Kendall is left wondering why he's feeling the way he is and why he jut can't get Fable out of his mind. it just doesn't make sense... It might just have something to do with James...
1. We CanCan't Work It Out

It's been a long day here at the Palm Springs. A hot long day. _AND_! It's only 11am. Here I was fucking trapped inside the apartment room, sitting by the window, because we stayed out pass curfew. It wasn't anyone's fault but Carlos's. Carlos decided to follow a cat around last night because he swore it was going to turn into Professor McGonagall. We tried to tell him that just because you see a tabby cat sitting beside a lit street lamp doesn't mean it's a professor at Hogwartz. Then Logan said that Hogwartz wasn't even real and that's when Carlos was determined to show us that it was her. Unsurprisingly, it was just a cat.

I blame Logan and Carlos.

The only reason why I didn't really convince him as much as I could have was because we ended up meeting some girls at the ball park. One particularly stood out for me. Fable. She was...something else. I couldn't tell why I liked her so much. Maybe it was her flowing blonde hair, her perfect white smile she flashed all night, her big green eyes, and her charming personalitly...So I asked her if she wanted to walk around with us for a bit before we had to go back. She agreed and we got to talk. It was so easy to talk to her. I don't know why...we just clicked. Being with her completed my my night.

Anyway...I guess I'm kind of at fault for Carlos following that cat. James wasn't that innocent either...I don't even want to think about it.

Anyway, my mom was out for the day. She took Katie to "Six Flags" and our punishment was that we couldn't go and that we were to remain in the apartment till she got back. We couldn't sneak out and enjoy the day by the pool and get back in the apartment before she came home because every time we tried to escape either Bitters, Kelly, or Buddha Bob would catch us and send us right back and threaten to call my mom. This totally blows..

Thankfully we still had access to our computers and phones. We needed some contact with the outside world. I was so mad that my phone was the only thing keeping me from arguing with the others. They must have felt the same way as they had all taken to their computers, phones, and even the Xbox 360 live.

"Dammnit! Naturally!" Logan shouted. I looked up from my phone to see Logan throw his hands up into the air and fall by his sides in defeat.

"What's wrong?" James asked though it didn't really sound like he cared.

"Finally had the courage to ask that Jenna girl out..." Logan said. Jenna was this dark haired petite light skinned girl we had met two weeks ago at a signing. Logan really liked her and kept in touch with her. Even invited her to come see the baseball game with us last night. Seemed like she had liked him as much as he liked her.

"Oh yeah?" James asked grinning.

"Then she was like: "You know I like you too. But, like, I don't like you, like you. You're like something that I always have by my side. Something that I can trust to keep me safe and happy. You absorb all of my problems just as soon as they start to trouble me. I don't know what I'd do without you,"

"Ouch...friendzone..." James said.

"It gets worse," Logan said. He then cleared his throat and continued to read from his phone. "Hey, come to think of it you're like a tampon!"

The three of us started to bust out laughing! I couldn't help it. That was some funny shit. I had never heard of such a disgustingly funny analogy.

"BITCH A NO WOULD HAVE BEEN ENOUGH!" Logan shouted and threw his phone down on the couch.

"Forever a tampon..." James said. My laughing subsided and I went back to my phone.

I could feel the summer sun on my neck that was shining through the open window and knew it was roasting the shit out of my skin. There was a time when I couldn't wait for the summer, you know before we got grounded? ...It's now 108 degrees and I want to die. I sighed and was even more annoyed at the fact that we were trapped in here.

"I can't take much of this..." I said, more to myself than the others as I got up.

"Suck it up," James said. I stopped in my tracks and turned my head slightly offended and grabbed the remote from the couch and shut the tv off.

"Ken- Dude, what the hell!" he threw the controller down. I smiled sarcastically.

"Suck it up," I mocked and proceeded to the fridge. Then a knock at the door came. I turned to see James still glaring at me as he made his way over to it.

I sipped from the can of coke that I had grabbed. When he opened it "Fable!" he said turning on his heel to look at me.

"Yeah I invited her," I said.

"We're not allowed to leave what makes you think we're allowed to invite people?" James asked.

"Hey, Carlos? James used "Alohamora" to open the door and it worked!"

"Dude-"

Carlos had looked up from the papers he was reading and jumped to his feet. "You have a wand!"

"No," James said.

"Let me see!" Carlos said. I smiled to myself and looked at Fable who was standing by the door watching my crazy friends.

"Hey," I said. She bit her lip, trying to stop from smiling.

"Hey, back," She said.

"Want something to drink?" I asked.

"I'm all set..."

"Fable," Came Logan. When I turned he was walking towards us.

"What's up?"

"Quick question."

"Do you have a tampon?" James asked. Logan turned in his spot and pointed a finger at him. "Shut-up!" he then turned back to face her composing himself. "Do-"

"You have a super tampon?" James said again.

"That's it!" Logan said going after him but I grabbed his arm.

"Let's not!" I urged.

"I'm done," James said. He held his hands up surrounding "Have to take a piss anyway..." and then made his way over to the bathroom.

Fable laughed. "I'm gay..." Carlos then said. What the hell? It went completely silent and we all looked at Carlos.

"Really now?" I ask asked.

Very seriously, as if Logan had offended him, Carlos replies with "Yes..."

"Holy shit..." Logan said.

Not sure what to say because this was kind of appalling to hear I say: "Well, that takes a lot to er...admit and tell someone..."

As if I was a moron he says "I only said I was happy. It's not a big deal," he said pulling himself to his feet.

And then it hit me, Logan, and Fable. I then begin to laugh.

"I'm not actually gay?" Carlos asked. We all began to laugh. "You guys seriously though I was being serious? Do I look gay?" Carlos asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

James then came out of the bathroom. "What are you guys talking about?" James asked.

"How Carlos is gay?"

"Logan showed me an example of it on paper - "

"He what?" James asked, shocked.

"Oh God why..." Logan said.

"Just forget it!" Carlos said. "This is why I hate English! It's supposed to enhance your vocab but instead it makes you look like an idiot!"

I looked to Fable who looked at me smiling. "Lets sit," I said and took her by the hand and lead her to the couch.

"Oh no! This is not going to be like yesterday! I sat there with you guys all awkward like! "Don't worry about it" you said "we'll talk to you the whole time!" you said!" Carlos cried a bit hysterically.

"Relax Carlos. We're not going to do anything..." I said. He eyed us for a moment. I could tell he didn't believe me for a second. Hell I didn't believe me. I smirked at Fable who shook her head and once again was forcing back a smile. "I think I am thirsty," Fable said.

"I'll get you something -" I said.

"No that's okay. I can get it. It's just a soda. I'm a big girl," I said. I chuckled. She walked away.

"AHH!" said running from the fridge back to the couch.

I jumped to my feet. "What's wrong!"

"There's a huge bug on the counter!" she freaked.

James laughed. "Afraid of bugs?"

"Go kill it!" she shrieked.

"I got this..." James said placing a hand on my chest. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You're brave!" I mocked.

I looked at Fable who was walking further away from the couch to get as far as possible away from where the bug was. Girls. They over react about the stupidest things. But it was cute.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I turned to see James running towards me. "IT !" He ran past me and into the bathroom.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Fable screamed with him and followed after him until they were in the bedroom slamming the door behind them. Then I heard a buzzing noise fly by me and I fell to the ground. "Son of a bitch," I said.

"Is it gone!" I could hear Fable ask from the other side of the bedroom door. I listened to hear for the buzzing.

"There!" Carlos shouted. He was pointing at the couch. Logan then grabbed Carlos's helmet off his head and like a ninja he hit the bug with it. Logan smiled. "it's dead!"

Carlos furiously grabbed his helmet back and wiped the bug guts on Logan who tried desperately to his Carlos away. Carlos put the helmet back on his head.

"Do that again and I'll shove a tampon up your ass..."

"I thought you were the one who liked things up his ass," Logan bit back.

I could hear James laughing his ass off from the bedroom. I got to my feet. Fable slowly emerged from the bedroom. "I hate bugs..." She said.

"It's whatever..." I said. She sat back down on the couch with me. James ran a hand through his hair. I really wish we had work today so we weren't trapped in this apartment!" James said.

"We wouldn't be trapped in his apartment if it wasn't for freaking Carlos," Logan said.

"Or if maybe the problem solver of this friendship didn't have his own agenda - " James said looking at me.

"Agenda?" Fable asked looking at me. I shook my head. "Shut up, James..."

Fable looked away. I knew she now knew what James was talking about. She looked a little uncomfortable. "He's being stupid..."

"...So, Fable, do you work?" Carlos asked changing the subject.

"Yeah. There's a Smoothie Bar a few blocks from here. Its weird because all the guys at my job are so nice to me even though I barely pay them any mind. Never knew why..."

"It's because you're pretty," I said.

James furrowed his eyebrows. "It's because you have a vagina," James bluntly stated.

Fable mouth "wow". Logan sniggered. "That's true..." he agreed.

"Guys..." I said slightly annoyed.

"It's fine," Fable said. "I'm pretty sure if James here wasn't good looking and didn't have a dick he wouldn't get hit on either," I was kind of taken aback by her blunt statement because she sounded like James.

James then pressed his lips together. He looked down making it obvious to what he was staring at. Fable had a pretty nice size chest. He looked up at her. "You're entitled to your opinion,"

Then a loud "PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR . . . P-T-T-T-T..." came.

"Sorry," Carlos apologized. Seconds later a raunchy smell filled the air.

"Ew!" Fable said getting up from the couch. I followed after because it was disgustingly smelly.

"Seriously Carlos!" James shouted. We all but Carlos retreated to the other side of the room. Logan went into the bathroom and came out with an air freshener can. He immediately began to spray. "Sorry about this," I said to Fable.

"Really it's fine -"

"No it's not. My friends are being rude and disgusting. But that's only because we're trapped in this house on a hot day..."

"Don't worry about it...it's okay. It's been quite...interesting so far," She said.

After the blossom smell engulfed the fart we walked back over to the couch. Fable grabbed her purse and opened it. She pulled out a baby pink lip gloss and began to apply it. How I would love to be the lip gloss that touched her lips. I looked to see that James turned on the TV.

"White Collar. Nice..." he said.

"He's so hot,"

"I bet Carlos here couldn't agree more," Logan said.

"One more time!" Carlos warned Logan.

"You know he's gay right? Matt Bomer?" James questioned.

"What a co-wink-i-dink. So is Carlos!" Logan said.

"That's it!" Carlos said and got up. He began to chase Logan around the room.

"Anyway, he thanked his partner Simons Hall at the Kids Choice Awards Ceremony," James said.

"Everything went better than expected," Fable said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"He's hot. I'm a huge fan and immensity attracted to him. I'd be infuriated if he ever dated some ho bag..." Fable stated.

"Hoe bag? Isn't that a little harsh?"

"I'm a fan It's how we think?" She said smiling.

"it's not like he's ever going to be with you," James said.

Fable shrugged his shoulders. "If I can't have him then no girl can," she said to him. James shook his head.

"Bitches be crazy," James said.

"Well at least we know who you're a huge fan of..." Fable said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Can you say Bieber," she said pointing up at his hair.

"Please. There are millions of guys out there who wear their hair like this. That doesn't make any of them Bieber fans. And if any kind of girl should know this, it's your kind: Zac Efron was the first to have the side hair style and brought it back into style.

"Wow...A "High School Musical" Fan here. I'm pretty sure if there was any gay in this room it'd be you. Simply because you would remember something like that," Fable said.

"O-kay!" I said getting to my feet. "I'm going to order pizza for lunch!"

"I'm going to use the bathroom," Fable said. She got up and with one last dirty look at James she walked away.

"Can you stop?" I asked.

"She started it,"

"No you did. Could you for 15 minutes just act like you have the ability to be nice,"

"Whatever...Just order the pizza,"

I sighed profoundly.

"I give!" Logan said. I looked around the room to find my two friends when right on the floor was Logan pinned down by Carlos. "I GIVE!" That seemed to be enough because Carlos off of him.

He walked back to the couch and threw himself back. "I want pepperoni and chicken on my pizza. Extra sauce. Extra cheese. And with a little bit of hot sauce," He said as he smiled victoriously. I looked up to see Logan on his feet and making fun of what Carlos was saying. But then something flew at his head.

"Found a tampon!" Carlos shouted.

"ENOUGH!" I said.

"Oh now you want to take charge. Where was this Kendall last night?" James said.

"I was doing what you wish you had been doing! You think I don't know why you're being so mean to Fable? It's because you like her. But I like her too! She's mine. So get over it!"

"If she was yours you wouldn't have been so threatened by what I was doing," James said.

"Well, it doesn't matter because she doesn't like you! Who would after the way you've been acting,"

"A lot of girls like guys when they act like this. You know that for a fact," James said.

We heard the bathroom door open. Fable walked out and as she walked past Logan she saw him holding an open tampon in his hand. "Is that my tampon?" she asked.

"Carlos did it!" Logan said.

"At least there's another one!" Carlos said.

"I didn't bring two," she said.

"The one in Logan's hand and then...Logan," Carlos said. Fable shook her head.

"Right," Fable said.

A half hour went by. It was the longest any of us had been quiet. We sat watching "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban" in silence. Finally when the pizza arrived and we all served ourselves the talking commenced once again.

Fable pulled a strip of chicken from the pizza. "If I was chicken, would you eat me?"

"I would eat you now..." I said but then realized something. Shit I just said that aloud.

Fables eyes had gone big. James laughed. "Nice..."

"Hey we're all adults...sort of...we can talk about stuff like that," James said.

"it's not actually table talk..." I said.

"So we're all friends we should be able to say things like that. Fable how do you rub one out,"

Fable swallowed hard. "Excuse me?" she asked. I shook my head and just bit off a big piece of pizza.

"Rub one out." James said again.

"He's asking you how you masturbate," Logan asked.

Fable's jaw fell. "Why would I ever tell you that?"

"So you do?"

"No!"

"Too late," James said. He smiled satisfied.

"I think I know why you're such a dick," Fable said. James made a look that told her to give it to him.

"You need to get laid..." She said.

James laughed. "I could help with that," she said in a serious tone. James and my eyes met. Then James was smacked in the face with the Lay's back of chips. "You just god Lay'd,"

We all began to laugh. Even James couldn't help but laugh. Real funny. James put the bag of chips back on the table. Suddenly his phone began to ring. It was their song "Elevate". "You know I wrote this song?" he said to Fable.

"Nice of you to take the blame," she said.

"Hah-hah" James said and walked away to answer it. I watched Fable watch James walk away then turn back to eat another bite of her pizza. I don't know what it was but something just died in me.

"Someone's too cool to talk in front of us while he's on the phone," Fable laughed. "Probably his girlfriend or something..."

And there it was...

"James doesn't have a girlfriend," Carlos said as he stuffed his face.


	2. Resist!

It was a little weird after Fable left. I wanted to believe with the life of me that there was nothing going on between her and James but I just couldn't bring myself to actually believe it. I wasn't stupid. I just liked her a lot and now who knows. Tomorrow she could be making out with James and I'd be on the sidelines watching. That's a little creepy. I wouldn't be actually watching, I just would be there watching them be all lovey dovey. I don't think I'd be able to stand it.

The next morning I rolled out of bed feeling a little down because of everything. Unlike yesterday I am not texting Fable this morning. I'd rather slit my wrist. When I strolled out of my room I saw my 3 friends at the table eating breakfast. Carlos was on the lap top, Logan was preoccupied with his phone, and James was the only one actually eating while reading the morning paper.

"OH YEAH! PAR-HAR-TAY!" Logan said rising from his chair. I raised my eyebrows at him. He pointed down at his phone. "We're going to a fire tonight!" he said.

"What?" James asked.

"Jenna just texted me. She wants to know if the 4 of us want to go to the little get together she's having at her house in her backyard where she has a camp fire!"

"No," I immediately say unenthusiastically. I sighed profoundly and headed for the freezer to grab the chocolate chip waffles my mother bought the other day. Now that I think of it..."Where's my mom?" usually she's up by now.

"She went to talk to Buddha Bob..." James answered and ate a spoonful of his coco puff cereal.

"Did she say that we were grounded again?" I asked.

James shrugged his shoulders. I sighed.

Carlos began to laugh. "Holy crap. Tommy just posted that his mother caught him jerking off.. Surpristinly his mom was "cool" about it. Others commented saying the same had happened to them and how their parents didn't make a big deal about it. I don't understand though. These families are very open minded because if that had happened to me I'd throw myself off a cliff that had sharp pointy rocks at the bottom..."

"Ooooooooooooookay... well...I'm going tonight" Logan said bringing back the campfire topic to attention.

"Have fun..." I said and popped my waffles in the toaster.

"Fable's going to be there..." Logan sang, teasingly. I thought for a moment and turned to look at James who seemed to not care about what Logan had just divulged. It may appear that way, but I know he's thinking of it. His thoughts running just like mines now was. His heart beating just like mine.

"Is she now?" I asked.

"Yep. So are you in?" Logan asked.

"If my mom lets us go out," I said.

Logan jumped, victoriously, and then went to furiously text back who I assumed was Jenna. "I'm going to need a new outfit then," James said.

"What do you mean "then"? " I asked.

James furrowed his eyebrows. "I mean since we're going to the party. Dude are you okay?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Yeah...sorry...I'm tired is all...i don't even know why I said that," I lied. I sat down beside him to eat my waffles and dose them in syrup.

"I just bought an outfit last week. Probably just wear that..." I said.

"I'm wearing my lucky purple shirt!" Carlos said.

"You wanna go with me?" James asked Logan who wasn't paying him any mind. Logan walked away with his nose in his iPhone screen.

"I'll take that as a no!" James called after him.

"Man...I've need to take a poop...again. Been shitting all night,,"

"Wow that's just great to know Carlos. Thanks for ruining my coco puffs,"

"Hey they kind of look like the little diarrhea shit balls I've released into the toilet,"

"Fuck you man!" James said and pushed his bowl of cereal away. Carlos smiled and then got up to head into the bathroom.

It was silent for a moment until James cleared his throat and said "So are you mad at me or something? Because if it's because of Fable – dude just know that I don't like her. She's annoying and just not my type," He said. I stared at him for a second not expecting him to say this but I think...I think he was being honest. I laughed briefly and then waved it off.

"It's whatever. I think she might like you anyway..."

"I'm pretty sure she hates me," He said.

"And if you're wrong? And she does in fact like you?" I questioned. James then shrugged his shoulders.

"That's too bad because like I said she's annoying as hell and not my type. _And _ you're my best friend. Of course I am going to choose you over some girl. Bros over hoes..." he said.

"She's not a hoe," I chuckled.

"You know what I mean..."

Carlos emerged from the bathroom he walked over with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"That was fast," James said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ever shit so much that you wiped yourself raw and then when you sit down to take a piss and it burns...?"

"I'm sorry I asked..."

"Why were you sitting down to pee?" James asked.

"I was wondering how it felt like to be a girl when they go to the bathroom..."

"Of course you were..."

I like being a guy" Carlos continued. "...it's less painful...and I don't have to wipe myself when I pee..."

"Wow..." James said.

"That's Carlos for ya..." I said.

Carlos sat down across from James and grabbed his rejected bowl of cereal.

"Dude!" James said.

"What?" He asked innocently. "You're not eating it..."

"I was going to!"

"Thumb war for it?" Carlos proposed. I slowly shook my head. My friends sometimes...

'I'm not going to have a thumb war to get MY bowl of cereal back," James objected.

"Because you know i'd win," Carlos said.

"No- fine!" James throw his arm across the table with his thumb up. Carlos pushed the bowl of cereal off to the side and grabbed James hand.

James then said "1, 2, 3, 4 I declare a thumb war.

But then Carlos continued, "5, 6, 7,,8 last night I used this hand to masturbate."

"GAHHHH!" James yelled and yanked his arm back.

I heard the door open and my mom came in and at that same moment Logan came out the bedroom with a big smile on his face. "Logan can you take out the trash?" she asked as she headed over to the table.

We all knew he was joking but I don't think my mother did. "Oh well, that really grinds my gonads!"

"What did you just say?" She asked.

"I said that really rustles my jimmies!"

"What the hell are you saying, Logan,"

"Ahhh I'm just flipping your floppies,"

"Kendall?" she asked turning to me.

"Yes mom?"

"I fucking hate your generation,"

"Love you too, mom" I joked. She smiled.

"You also need new friends," she said. She got up. "Especially after they drop a load into the toilet and flood it,"

Carlos smiled, proud. "Um...can we go out tonight?" I asked. My mothers expression went slightly stern. "Yes. But from now on I am picking up you and your friends,"

"Deal!"

_it was around 1:30 pm when James came to a clothing store. He had one thing left to buy and that was a nice pair of expensive ripped faded blue jeans. It was his favorite type of pants. They made him look good and rich. Now that he was a famous singer he could afford them and was always looking for the best. La Jeans Jeans Jeans was the only place James would ever go to get his jeans. He always found the perfect pair for the perfect occasion. He knew there would be a lot of girls there tonight so he needed a pair to dress to impress. When he made his way down an isle he found a rack that read "JUST IN!" "Might be a good place to start," he said to himself. He looked around as he walked to see that the place was practically dead. The only sign of life was the cashier, one floor person who was rearranging a clothes rack, and a man looking through a rack of jean shorts. _

_When he got to the rack a person popped up to their feet on the other side of it. James jumped back from the abrupt appearance but then realized who it was. "Fable?" She looked up at him._

_She stared at him for a second, squinting and pointed. "Jaaaa...red?"_

"_Hah- hah," He said knowing what she was doing. She smiled. "Why are you hear?" I asked. Fable looked around the store then back at James._

"_To rob the place..." she said sarcastically. "What do you think?"_

"_Jeeze calm down..." he said. Fable then pulled out a pair of jeans and began to examine them._

"_Are you here alone?" she asked as she eyed the jeans._

"_Yeah. Everyone was all set for outfits for tonight,"_

_Fable didn't say anything but simply nodded. She then held the jeans out to James. "What do you think?"_

"_What do I look like? Your girlfriend?"_

"_With that hair cut you could easily pass of as one," she said._

"_Yeah well at least I don't have hair like yours. Blonde and all dried like," James said. Fable the frowned._

"_What?" she asked. Her voice sounded like she was hurt._

"_I was kidding," James said. Fable then laughed._

"_You think I care?" she shook her head and walked away. "Follow me. I need your opinion on these jeans. I want them but I'm just not sure," She said walking away._

_James wore a puzzled expression. She didn't care about how he felt about her hair but wanted his thoughts on a pair of jeans? That didn't make any sense. But he went anyway. He had some time to kill and he knew he'd need a girls opinion on the pair of jeans he finds. At the other end of the store was the girls dressing room area. Fable vanished behind a dressing room curtain and James stood there waiting. He felt a little weird being there. Then..._

"_How do I look?" Fable asked when she flung the curtain back. She turned around and trailed her hands down her ass. "It's supposed to make it look bigger..." She said. "I like them. They feel nice..." she smooth the back of her pants again, slowly. She lifted the back of the shirt for James to get the full view._

_James mouth fell. "Um...I don't see the difference..."_

_She turned around and let her shirt fall back into place. "I believe you. Probably looked at my ass enough to notice that..."_

"_Pffffff..." James said. He scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself," he said. He could feel his fist tightening. She was starting to get to him. _

"_Don't be bashful. I'm hot. Who doesn't look at my ass?" She said._

_James shook his head. Fable walked closer to him and put her hands on his hips. "Don't act like I'm some kind of shallow girl for saying that. You're just as bad as me," she said._

"_You don't know anything about, me" James said. Fable scoffed a small laugh and pivoted. She closed the curtain behind her. James stood there staring at the ugly tan dressing room curtain. The girl behind it making him feel every emotion imaginable. Some of the emotions didn't make sense. He was pissed, annoyed, and wanted more than anything to tell the girl where to go and how to get there yet..._

_James didn't know how he got in the dressing room but one second he was standing their clenching his fists and the next he forced Fable against the dressing room wall pressing his lips against her soft lips, hard. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to his. Fable moaned when she felt his hands find her ass and gave it a firm squeeze that was extremely titillating. A small moan emited from the back of her throat which sent James into a frenzy and he pushed her against the wall, pressing his body against hers. "Wait..." she managed to get out and he withdrew from the kiss, his lips less than an inch from hers. He was breathing heavily – waiting. _

"_Don't you ever shut up?" James said. She couldn't help but smile at that but then went serious._

"_What about your friend? Kendall..." She said. James ran a finger across her lips._

"_Fine..." he said. He stepped back and Fable ran a hand through her hair._

"_Fine?" she repeated._

"_I'll see you around.'_

"_What?" _

"_If Kendall is going to be a prob-"_

"_Of course Kendall is going to be a problem!" Fable shouted but she was quick to lower her voice._

"_Then we'll just go on acting like this never happened," James said._

"_I can't do that," Fable said slightly hysterical. _

_James shrugged his shoulders. "Its that or hurt Kendall," James said._

"_He'd hate you," Fable said._

"_He'd understand," James said._

"_You're nuts if you think that," Fable said._

"_I wasn't kidding when I implied that you weren't all that," James said._

_Fables jaw dropped. "Screw you.:_

"_Thankfully it didn't come to that," James said and walked out._


	3. Got A Secret, Can You Keep It?

It was later in the evening when me and Carlos, James and Logan began getting ready. It was around 7pm and as we got ready no one really said anything. James came back with a pair of black faded jeans and headed right for the bedroom. We asked what was wrong but he didn't want to talk about it. So we let it go. He'll talk when and if he wants to. 7:30 came around and I was almost done. Just had to style my blonde hair. That was always easy. Logan came up beside me and looked into the bath room mirror with me. He touched his hair lightly. "how do I look? He asked.

"simply sexy," I joked. Logan didn't look amused. He exhaled sharply and ran his hands down his chest to smooth out his red v neck shirt.

"You think my hair's too big?" Logan asked anxiously.

"The bigger the better!" We hear James from the other room.

"Not if it's cancer..." I said. What the fuck brain?

"Dude..." Logan said astonished.

"I'm going to go chop my tongue..." I said ashamed.

"You know what I love?" Carlos said when he poked his head into the bathroom. "when you say: "I love sex" "all I want is to have sex with you" "I'm so good in bed," "All the women want me," I would be labeled as insane or a sex offender but since I am in a band...I'm a rapper," he smiled.

"Uh, I don't think so. I am the rapper," Logan said. Carlos rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Well whatever, I'm planning on playing the BTR card tonight," Carlos said.

"As if that's ever worked," Logan called after him.

"The worse part though is dealing with Gustavo," Carlos said

"Stop singing Kendall's part!" Logan said.

"D**on't choke off your singing between words or at the end of phrases****" Carlos said.**

"Don't belt songs." I said.

"Don't cough excessively." James said.

"Don't talk over loud noises." Logan said.

"Like what do you think we've been trying to do? Hunt for unicorns?"

When we arrived at the house it was a great big white house. The front lawn was huge. It was paved with blue cut grass and had a waist high steel fence around it. Jenna answered the door and Logan pushed James out of the way.

"Hey!" he said. He ran his hands through his hair, flashing her a white brilliant smile. She smiled back, but you could see in her face she felt a little awkward. Once inside a girl made her way across the room but stopped short in her tracks when she saw us enter. Fable. I saw her eyes glance behind me and then on me. She wore white jeans with a pink cami top. Fable didn't smile when she saw us. She looked a little shocked...maybe even a little nervous.

"Jenna, Madison needs help with the cooler. Hey guys..." she said.

"Hey,"

She smiled...faintly and then it fell.

Jenna sighed. "Why aren't any of the guys helping?" Jenna asked.

"There's more guys here?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. There's you four, Will, and his friend Oliver. And Then there's me, Fable, Madison, Kendra, Tiffany, and Marlena," Jenna revealed. Six boys and six girls; I thought to myself. I had my eyes on one already. And she stood there, an unsure look on her face.

"Come on. Follow me," Jenna said. We proceeded through the house. Once in the kitchen there were two big glass doors that opened up to the backyard. But once out there Jenna pointed where to go and then returned back inside. I immediately saw the fire roaring across the way and after walking a few yards we took seats around it. We said hi to everyone, either nodding, shaking hands or saying hello. Will was a tall blonde like myself. Good looking. Kind of felt threatened as soon as I saw him and he called Fable over to sit by him. Oliver was average height. Dark chocolate brown hair. Not lacking in looks either. Madison had long flowing dark brown hair that was colored blonde at the tips. She was pretty but didn't hold a candle to fable. Actually, none of the girls did. Tiffany had strawberry blonde hair. When she smiled her cheeks were full and red. It was kind of adorable. Kendall also had dark brown hair but it was cut to her jaw line. Most girls couldn't pull of the style and only looked like they were school girls but she looked highly sophisticated. Then there was Marlena, kind of sad looking. She wasn't the prettiest but something about her was attractive. She had big eyes, full lips, and when she said hi it sounded like she was singing. Jenna came over, struggling with a cooler. She set it down beside me and opened it. I looked inside to see it loaded with different alcohol bottles. Holy shit. I've never really drank before. Besides this one time when my mother gave me a sip of her whine last Christmas. But it was just a sip. I reached in and pulled out a blue bottle. It was almost the size of a coke bottle. "UV blue?" I asked.

"For the lightweights," Jenna said. That's me. I put it back inside and she pulled out a small bag which look liked one of the make up bags my mom has in the bathroom. She opened it up and began to pull out shot glasses. "Pass them around," she instructed. She looked around. "Anyone object to drinking?" No one said anything and she went back the cooler and pulled out a clear white bottle with confetti pictures on it. She handed it to me. "Hold that," she then pulled out a bottle of Barcadi and X and handed me the X. it was a huge pink bottle. "Hand that to Fable, its her favorite," I got up. And walked over to her.

"Your favorite?" I said. She went a little red.

"I don't drink all the time," she said. "just on the weekends," She then made that nervous look again. "You don't have to drink if you don't want to, Kendall. You and your friends, you can drink Smirnoff or a mikes hard," she said.

"We'll be fine," I said. Though I couldn't be 100 percent sure. None of us have ever drank before. I went back to my seat and then Jenna handed me a shot glass. She went around and handed everyone there's. She would fill each shot glass with the choice of UV blue, Cake or Smirnoff. Madison was the only on to take the Smirnoff. When she took her seat she spoke. Okay, Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan we are going to be playing "Never have I Ever." Ever heard of it?" she asked. None of us spoke. "All right, well it's simple, hold up five fingers. Now the first player says a simple statement starting with "Never have I ever". Anyone who has done what the first player has not must drink and put down one finger. We go around the circle and each get a chance to ask a question." She explained.

Simple enough. "Any questions?" she asked at the end. Carlos raised his hand. She looked at him? "Yeah?"

"Can we use our toes?" he asked. I shook my head. Of course he would ask that.

"No," she replied and took her seat between Logan and Oliver.

So in the circle it sat Kendra ,myself, Marlena, Logan, Jenna, Oliver, Will, Fable, Madison, Tiffany, James, and then Carlos.

"So...I think we should start off with you Carlos and then Kendra and then Kendall and yada, yada, yada...okay!." Jenna said not wanting to go through everyone.

"Hmmm...lets see...Never have I ever..." he thought for a moment. Then cheerfully he says "Liked peanut butter off James face!"

"That's true," James said.

"Oh remember that time though he like it off your back!" Logan said pointing exciting at James as he recaled it.

"I remember that!"

"That was weird..."

"And somewhat awesome.,"

"I'd never do it again. Tasted too much like tanning lotion and a bit off handsome.

"That's a good one,"

"We should try jelly next time,"

"No! No more licking things off my back,"

"Yeah...you're right..." it went silent. Everyone was staring at us. Blank "what the fuck' expressions on their faces. Jenna smacked a hand to her forehead. We got a little carried away I think.

"Sorry..." Carlos said.

"Kendra can you please show Big Time Rush here how to play," Jenna said, her tone annoyed

"Do it fast before they start licking each other," Came Will. Oliver gave a snort.

"Alright, pay attention," Jenna said.

"Never have I ever...fooled around in a siblings bedroom," Jenna said. And then I got it. They wanted sexual personal questions. From the looks of it, I might just win. That was a bad thing. No one's fingers went down but Jenna's and Oliver's.

"Holy shit," Fable said. Jenna looked at Oliver. Her mouth dropped. "That's disgusting!" Jenna yelled at him.

"And what about you! That's my bedroom you're doing it in with your weird guy friends," Oliver said. He then looked at Logan.

"What? We've never done anything..." he said.

Jenna rolled her eyes and then shot back her alcohol. Oliver did the same.

"You're turn Kendall and I swear to god if you say something stupid you're going to have to drink two shots!" she warned. Wow...way to put the pressure on me.

"Um..." I thought for a moment, though it felt like hours had gone by. Everyone was just staring waiting. I honestly did not know what to say. Something sexual...something personal...something...and then I got one "Never have I ever...gone to second base," and just like that: Jenna, Marlena, Kendra, Madison, Tiffany, Will, James, and Oilvers fingers went down. Leaving me, Logan, Fable, and Carlos with all ten fingers still up.

"That's 8 for Oliver and I," Jenna said. Glasses were filled and shot back. I looked at Fable smiling. I was happy that she hadn't. I just realized that this was a good way to get to know her a little more personal without asking her and sounding like a total pervert.

"WOO! Marlena's turn!" Jenna shouted. She looked a little scared.

"Well...right..." she said. She gave an anxious laugh and thought to herself. "Never have I ever made out with someone at school," Everyone closed a finger into their palm but Marlena herself, and Carlos. Of course I have with Jo, but that's about how hot it's ever gotten between us.

"I'm so going to lose Jenna said,"

I looked at Logan who didn't look to happy about this. I think Jenna was turning out to be a whore and he was starting to see that. Logan was next and he was quick... "Never ever have I had more than 5 girlfriends...people I've been with," he said trying to clear it up so that the girls would be able to put a finger down if they had. And then down went Jenna's. And to my surprise, Fables. Will laughed and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Nice..."

"Shut up..." she laughed and pushed him away. "Guys suck...' She said. She looked up at me shame glistened in her green eyes.

"Five guys, eh?" James asked. He laughed at her.

"As oppose to the 40 girls you've been with?" fable shot at him nastily. Will began to laugh.

"Whoa! Is it hot in here or what? I don't think it's the campfire though..." he laughed looking around at everyone. Some laughed but others like Carlos, Logan, myself, Madison (who I take doesn't have much of a personality) and of course James, didn't.

"Like I said, you don't know me," James said.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "When did you say that to her?" I asked.

James looked at me, confused for a second but then straightened out his expression. "At the apartment when we were in the bedroom - "

"Nice..." Will said.

"It's not like that," I said to him quickly. "They ran inside the bedroom because a huge bug came flying at us," I said.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight" he said. He then shot back his glass of alcohol.

"Can we get back to the game!" Jenna asked. "It's my turn! Now!" she said. She laughed to herself and then shot back a glass.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Jenna you haven't even asked a question," Oliver said.

"Shhhhush!" she said "Let...me...think...Never have I ever been eaten out!" she shouted.

"Jenna!" Fable yelled at her. Jenna laughed.

"What?" she laughed and filled her shot glass up.

"Don't answer that anyone..." Oliver said.

Jenna whinced at him. "Fine...Redo..." Jenna said. Oliver sighed annoyed. "Never have I ever..." She then looked at Fable. "Ever thought about kissing Fable...because who would want to," she said. Fables mouth fell.

"Very funny," Fable said. But then fingers started going down. First mine, then Wills, the Olivers, then Logan's and Carlos's (which irked me a little) then Tiffany's finger went down and she smiled wide and shrugged her shoulders. "She's hot," she admitted. Kendra laughed and then said. "I've never thought about it but get me drunk enough and I just might," she winked at her. Fable went red. You guys are all nuts. "Same as Kendra, Madison said. I looked at James who acted like he wasn't paying attention and just laughed.

"Whatever..." Jenna said. "Who's next?"

"Me," Oliver answered. He cleared his throat and said the 4 words to start it off. "Burped on someone I was kissing at the time,"

"EW!" Jenna drunkenly exclaimed. The rest of us laughed.

"You're so gross," Fable laughed.

"I'd fuck you too," he said. Fable shook her head. James sighed annoyed. We all looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.'

"Nothing I just have a little bit of a head ache," He said.

"I can make it better," Jenna said, who got to her feet and walked over to James. She fell on his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Then so casually she kissed him on his lips. James didn't object.

"That's how we do it!" Kendra said. I looked at her and she turned to me. "Gotta love your friends and the shit they do," she said. I laughed. I guess.

"please there's people out here..."Fable said. Jenna broke off and looked at her.

"Jealous?" Jenna asked nasitly. Fable scoffed.

"Not at all. I wouldn't kiss him even if my life depended on it," she said.

"You're such a liar," James said.

"My turn!" Will interrupted. "Never have I ever...been bit by a fish while having sexy times in the water!" he said.

"You guys are so weird!" she said nudging him with her shoulder.

"You love it," he said nudging her back.

"Dork," she said.

"Your dork though,"

"always," She said and he smiled.

No one put their fingers down and now it was Fables turn. I had been waiting for this moment since we started playing. "Um...never have I ever..." she said quickly and began to think. "Thought about taking my best friends crush," she said.

"That would be hot though. You can take my crush as long as I can watch," Will said.

Everyone's fingers went down but Mine, Carlos's and Madison's. Even during their make out session James and Jenna had managed to put their fingers down. I noticed this and I knew I shouldn't have but it just slipped.

"Who's crush?" I asked. James didn't answered and continued to kiss Jenna.

"James..." I said. James pulled away from Jenna. He cleared his throat. "Um...Carla from the fifth grade, remember. Logan had the wicked biggest crush on her?"

"Oooooooooh right! Carla..." Logan sighed. "We could have been beautiful together," he then glared at James. "You selfish bastard!"

"Sue me," he said and went back kissing jenna.

"Madison..." fable said, telling her to take her turn.

"Never have I ever...gotten into a physical fight before..." she said.

My friends and I have gotten into plenty of hockey fights so all of us put a finger down. Oliver and Will's went down. Jenna's didn't thins time. Kendra's did. She seemed a little masculine so I could see her fighting someone.

"YAY! MY TURN!" Tiffany said. Besides her laughing this was the first time I heard her talk. She sounded like a dumb blonde. She pulled her hair to the right over her shoulder. "Never have I ever sucked anyone's dick,"

Logan then nudged Carlos. I laughed knowing what Logan was bringing back up. The joke that Carlos was gay. Carlos then pushed him and he fell off his chair. I laughed. Not a finger went down but Marlena's. She took her shot.

"YOLO!" she said. Oliver smacked a hand to his forehead.

"What? It was your dick," she said.

"You don't say you did it because you only live once! It's a little offensive,"

"Oh God Oliver. It's over. Get over it," Tiffany said.

Everyone then looked at James and Jenna. "Jenna eat his face off why don't you?" Oliver said, disgusted. Jenna pulled away.

"You're a good kisser," she said.

"Thank you," James said.

I looked to see that Fable had rolled her eyes and then she shot back a drink. James rubbed his chin. I could have sworn that he looked right at Fable before he said his. "Never have I ever had a good make out session in a dressing room," he said. "I've only had one so it was a bad experience," he said.

Fable mumbled something under her breath and I watched her get up and leave. "Fable can you grab me a blanket so that James and I can get comfy!" she shouted but fable waved her off angrily and headed for the house. Jenna laughed.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?"

James groaned and motioned for Jenna to get off of him. "Have to use the bathroom,"

"Hurry back. We're playing truth or dare next!" she said. James nodded, filled up his shot glass, shot it back and headed for the house.

_When James came inside he walking blindly around the house for the bathroom because he didn't know where it was. He wasn't really looking for the bathroom but maybe he'd find Fable on the way there. As he walked further in he could hear someone talking to themselves and without question he knew who it was. She turned in her spot._

"_Go away," she snapped._

"_Ehh..." he said and continued forward._

"_What?" she asked._

"_Where's the bathroom?" he asked. _

_She pointed down the hall. "Thanks,"James said raising his eyebrows._

_Fable stood there watching him walk down the secluded hall. _

_After a couple of minutes passed James called out. "Fable!"_

_She didn't answer. Just shook her head not wanting to be bothered._

"_Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaable." he called again._

"_Get bent!" she yelled._

"_I can't seem to find the toilet paper,"_

"_it's in the cabinet under the sink!" _

_After a few seconds James shouted again. "still can't find it," Fable huffed and stormed over to the bathroom._

"_You better have your pants up!" she yelled._

"_Do you want me to remove them?"_

"_No!"_

_James opened the door. He pressed his lips together and then let her in. She opened the sink cabinet and then pulled out a roll. _

"_Are you blind or something," she said holding the roll up to him. _

_James took the toilet roll from her and set it down on the sink. "You look nice in the pants," he said. He brushed her cheek with his hand. She laughed smacking his hand away slightly offended. _

"_You think you can come here and insult me, make out with the one friend I can't stand, with your best friend back there, and -"_

_James put a finger to her lips to shut her up. "I was a little mad. I'm sorry and...I just really want to kiss you..." he said. "just one kiss...one..."_

"_Wasn't it soooo bad in the dressing room,;_

"_You put me on the spot, I'll give it right back to you...sorry though..." he said leaning closer in for a kiss. _

_But Fable turned her head to the side. James laughed and then grabber her by the hips and sat her on the sink. "James..." she said. _

"_You're drunk..." she said. _

"_Feeling good...not drunk..." he said and kissed her neck and gradually to her collar bone, then kissed hard down her chest. Fable grabbed his face and brought his face to her and ardently kissed him. It was a deep slow kiss. James pushing past her soft pink lips. Fable grabbed him closer to hers. _

"_Wait!" Fable said pushing James away._

"_What?" He asked._

_Fable pointed out the bathroom. James looked. Madison stood there looking embarrassed. _

"_Can I used the bathroom?" she asked innocently. Fable jumped off the sink and walked hastily over to Madison. _

"_Sure..." Fable said and began to walk away._

"_oh um Kendall had to go to but I think he just went back outside," Madison said._

"_What?" James and Fable said simultaneously. Both sounding extremely scared. _

"_Yeah...and Jenna says we're going to play truth or dare. And said that she dares you, fable, to sing. Because you're really good..." Madison said._

"_You can sing?" James asked._

"_James! Kendall!" she said reminding him._


	4. Video Killed The Radio Star

Fable hurried down the hall, James followed closely behind. "You think he saw anything?" James asked over her shoulder.

"Obviously. That's why he wasn't there when we finally noticed Madison. He saw us making out and stormed off or something!" she said.

"Shit..."

When they came to the back yard everyone was running around the yard. Oliver was chasing Kendra who giggled and yelled for him to stop chasing her. Carlos was dancing to the music from his iPhone which was blasting One Directions "What Makes You beautiful" and was pointing drunkenly at the people in the yard. He was too into it. Logan was taking another shot with Will, and Tiffany. Marlena was by the pool with only her feet in it and was staring up at the sky.

Jenna then came staggering over. "Hey hand-some," she said as she wrapped her hands around James neck. Fable the spotted Kendall who was by the house turning on the hose.

"I'll be right back," Fable said.

"Take your time!" Jenna said and then planted a kiss on James cheeck.

"wait!" James called out to Fable but Fable waved behind her to wave his call off. James sighed.

"Let her go," Jenna said.

"Kendall?" Fable said. When he turned around Fable saw that he was holding the bottle of blue UV in his hand.

"Hey!" he said cheerfully. He took a swig of the open bottle and then wiped his mouth. "I have to say, you...looked really..." he thought for a moment. But he then just laughed hysterically.

Fable took a step forward. "What are you up too?" Fable asked cautiously.

"It's a hose! Duh!" he said and went back to turning the hose nozzle.

"There's an in-ground pool, you know?" she said pointing behind her. Kendall looked and his mouth fell.

"Holy shit!" he laughed. "When did that get there?" he asked. He dropped the hose and then grabbed Fable by the hand. "Let's go!" he said.

He pulled her into a fast walk. "Are you okay?" Fable asked him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kendall asked.

"Well..." Fable started. Kendall stopped in his tracks and turned into her.

Fable was taken by surprised and bumped right into him. "Whoa..." he said and laughed. He took another gulp of UV. "You're...more...drungggk than me."

"I don't know about that," she said. Then Kendall got into her face.

"I like you. You know this right?" he asked.

Fable cleared her throat and put on a smile. "I do," she answered.

"Then why James? You could have me? I'm way smarter...er...er..."

Fable raised an eye brow.

"You should kiss me. Maybe that will help you deciide who you like more," Kendall said.

"I already know who I like more, Kendall. I like james and I am really sorry if I hurt your feelings. I never wanted to-"

"that's what they all say..." Kendall said and walked away on his own. Fable then took in a deep breath and followed after him. Kendall made his way over to James who was by the pool with Jenna. Jenna has passed out with her head in James lap.

"James old buddy old band mate old pal old best friend old fart champion -" Kendall said as he approached him

"We get it," James said. Kendall laughed.

'Fable sit here!" Kendall said patting the empty space between him and James. Fable rolled her eyes and shook her head. But she stood in her spot behind him.

"," Kendall sang.

"I"m fine right here..." She said.

"Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaable! Faaaaaaaaaaable! FAY-BLE!"

"Just fudging sit!" James yelled irritated.

"Someone's a mister broom up the ass!" Kendall said.

Fable took a seat beside them. "Happy?" she asked sarcastifcally.

"I don' know. Do you mind that fable is sitting between us?" Kendall asked James.

"Nope..."

Kendall looked at Fable. "You're golden," he said slapping a hand on her knee. Fable looked at James.

"Did he see?" James asked.

"Yep..." she answered.

They then looked to see Kendall kicking the water in the pool. Fable then saw that he was bare foot.

"Where are your shoes?" Fable asked.

"I feed them to the tree skunk..." he said.

"What the fucks a tree skunk?" James asked blinking at him.

"What's wrong with your eye?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall where are your shoes?" Fable asked.

He sighed 'You guys never listened to me," he said.

"Fable, love!" came Will from behind her. He dropped to his knees and pulled her head back. She was looking up into his blue eyes upside down. He squeezed her cheeks together.

"What?" she asked through her fish lips.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too,"

"Everyone loves her. Right James?" Kendall asked. Will watched intently.

"Keep kicking the water and shut up," James said. And just as he said Kendall did.

"We do!" Will laughed in a goofy manner, his mouth ajar. He brought his attention back to Fable. "Are you going to sing?" Will asked.

"No." Fable said sternly. She then smacked her hands to Wills face and squeezed it together. "Let go of my face," She said. Will laughed. He let go of her face and got to his feet.

"Want osme more to drink?" he asked.

"We already have some!" Kendall said holding up his bottle.

"Fable doesn't like that," he said.

"You never know. Why minute she'll like X and then the next it's UV. Eventually it will eb the whole alpahabet" Kendall said. Fable looked at him astonished. Will laughed.

"Did you just call Fable a whore?" Will asked.

"Nope, I just said she liked to date the alphabet," Kendall said.

James sniggered. Fable shot him a dirty look. "What? He's funny."

"it's not true," Fable said.

"Relax..." James said.

"Bye guys!" Will said and skipped off. Fable then turned to look at Kendall who was pulling off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Fable asked.

He smiled at her. "Does it bother you?" Kendall asked. Fable furrowed her eye brows.

"Yeah, Fable. Does it bother you?" James asked. Fable rolled her eyes.

"I hate you too," She said and turned her attention to the water.

"I used to wet the bed a lot," Kendall said.

"Fascinating," Fable lied.

"Yeah I used to have dreams about going pee and who knew I was actually going pee," he said3

"Kendall?" James said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he laughed.

"Who doesn't?" Kendall asked.

"Fable," James answered.

"JAMES!" Fable said shocked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, at least you love me," Kendall said.

"YOLO!" Logan yelled as he came over to them. Kendall sighed.

"I hate that word," he told them.

"YOLO, YOLO, YOLO, YOLO!" Logan sang and propped himself beside Kendall.

"Oh really now?" Kendall asked.

"Hell yeah dawg!" Logan said throwing a rocker sign in the air. Kendall with all his strength pushed his best friend into the water.

James and Fable laughed. When Logan surfaced : "Thanks for the tip!" Kendall shouted at him.

"Haters!" Logan said and swam to the other side of the pool to pull himself out. Carlos was standing by the pool where Logan was getting out of. "Dude!" Carlos said in a hushed hard voice, waving Logan over. "Listen," he said when Logan got to him.

"I've hacked into the police radio on my iphone!" he said.

"No way!"

"Way! Look!"

Police: "...We have, uhh, discovered a suspicious Toyota SUV parked in someones driveway, it isn't theirs, over."

"ooohhhh..."

Police: "Dispatching bomb squad to area suspected terrorist activity. Bomb had been located, over!"

"Shit just got real" Carlos said.

"What are we going to do!" Logan asked.

Carlos thought for a moment. He then spotted something at interested him. "I"m going to go take pictures..." he said then walked away.

Carlos was walking to get to Fable and James when he dropped his phone. Will happened to be passing when he bent down, picked it up, and handed it to him. "Thanks brother," Carlos said to him

Will smiled evilly. "I'm in," he said.

"what?" Carlos asked?

"Nothing..." he said and strolled off.

Carlos came up to Fable and James. Kendall was now passed out. His head resting on her leg. "Awww look at James and Fable," Carlos said. Fable and James looked at him with annoyed expressions. He took out his iPhone and held it up face level. "Picture time. GAHHH! FRONT CAMERA FRONTP CAMMMMMMERA!" He panicked. James shook his head. Carlos sighed. "Phew...That was some scary shit..." he smiled brightly and then took the picture.

Carlos then walked closer to Fable who inched away slightly uncomfortable. She blinked a few times and then looked up at him. "How's the weather up there?"

Carlos looked down at her, "The weather is fine?' he asked confused. "How do my nuts smell?" he asked seriously. James busted out laughing.

"Fuck you, Carlos," Fable sneered. "I hate your friends," Fable said to James.

"Do you mind?" Fable asked Carlos. She was uncomfortable because of how close he was. He then knelt beside them.

"I saw you two making out earlier before," he said.

The mouths of Fable and James dropped. "Huh?"

"No, Kendall saw us," James corrected.

"No it was me. I had to go to the bathroom, obviously with all the crapping I've been doing. Should probably go to the doctors to get that checked out..."I actually got a lot of video's and pictures of you two..."

"So it wasn't Kendall?" Fable asked.

"Didn't I just say that? Anyway, you two should just be straight when Kendall. Prolonging it will only make it worse," Carlos said. He then got up and walked off.

Fable turned to James. "So he doesn't know?"

"What did you say to him?" James asked.

"I don't know. We talked. I just assumed he knew – ugh does this mean we have to tell him?" Fable asked.

"Looks that way...unless we just end it here...Tonight..." James trailed off.

A few seconds passed. Fable bit her lip, unsure. "I don't want to..." she revealed.

"Neither do I," James said.

"so then we tell Kendall tomorrow?" Fable suggested.

"I will this time," James said. Fable smiled.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah...it should be from me. I'm not going to be a coward. He deserves to know the truth and he deserves to hear it from me," James stated.

"If he doesn't want us - "

"I don't care," James said quickly.

"What if he wants you out of the band -'

James laughed. "Not going to happen. He'll be the one leaving the band -"

"James..." Fable said disapprovingly.

'I'm kidding. Look..." James said in a serious voice. "Everything is going to be fine. The worse? He's mad for a few days. He'll get over it," James said.

"I hope you're right. Because I like Kendall. He's a great guy. I just don't want to hurt his feelings..."

James shrugged his shoulders. "When you talk to him about your decision he'll respect you for your frankness. And appreciate you being straight forward. You guys will remain friends and things will be okay. I mean it's kind of hard to be mad at a girl like you," he said toughing her cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. Then the leaned in for a kiss and she let him. He then pulled away..

"Unless he's a jerk or a cry baby then you're just screwed," he said. Fable hit him playfully in the chest. "Don't say that," she whined but couldn't help but laugh.

"Come here," he said and pressed his lips against her.

When he pulled away again he looked back into her eyes, deep, seacching hers for a moment before asking; 'Why me?"

"I don't know...it's weird actually, i usually go for guys with more muscle.," She said.

"Oh yeah? Well there is only one muscle that matters," James said.

"The penis is a sponge tissue organ," Fable said.

"I was talking about my tongue," he said.

Fable laughed and pushed his away playfully. "You're disgusting!" she said.

"You love it," he said seductively and pulled her back into him. "But why though. Seriously..."

"I can't explain it...i just feel right with you. Like we have this crazy chemistry between us and I love how it makes me feel," she said. "You're beautiful, funny, I can't stop thinking about you -" at that James pulled her in for another kiss.

"You don't know how happy that makes me," James said.

Fable bit her lip. "It's true...but if this comes between you can Kendall I can't do this anymore,"

"That's not going to happen," Fable turned away. She looked down at a sleeping Kendall and stroked his hair. "You have a great friend. He really does love you. HE talked about you a lot that night we walked around after the ball game," She said. James didn't say anything. "He talked about Logan and Carlos a lot but mostly you. He admires you. I could see how strong your friendship was with him. It's why I don't want you to pursue me if he can't stand us being together," she said.

"Fine. If it's that upsetting for him and he just can't get passed it then I'll leave you alone. We can go our own ways. You'll never see me again..." James said.

"Right...Good..." She said. She swallowed hard. "Sucks...but you have to do what you have to do," Fable said. James nodded.

"Fable!" Will shouted. He dropped down beside her, looking over her shoulder.

"Doesn't he sleep cutely..." Will said. He looked at Fable. "I need help," he said.

"With what?" she asked.

"Just come on! You'll be back to making out with your boyfriend in no time," Will said.

Fable groaned and moved Kendall slowly off his leg to lay his head down on the grass. Will helped her to her feet and ran off with her.

One AM rolled around when James was helping Kendall to his feet. Fable was on the other side helping to hold him up when Carlos took over. Kendra came over to them\zipping up her sweater. "Well, I'm going to leave. Why don't you give me a hug," she says to Fable.

"Nah, that's okay," Logan says. He looks down at his waist then back up at her. "I have a boner." he said shamelessly.

"She was talking to me," Fable said.

"Why is everything about you?" Logan asked.

Fable ignored that and embraced her friend. "Bye beautiful," Kendra said to Fable.

"Bye," Fable said. She let go and Kendra turned to the others and waved. "Bye guyts. Bye Fables boyfriend," Kendra giggled.

"Bye," Kendall and James said at the same time. Fable went bug eyed.

Kendra giggled again and then skipped off.

The guys were picked up by Mrs. Knight who didn't suspect a thing. Simply asked them how was there night. She assumed Kendall being passed out in the back was his inability to stay awake past 10 pm. Logan talking to himself was normal.

The next morning was not good. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan awoke with hang overs and they had to be in the studio for 9am to rehearse there new song "Windows Down" (Which btw is there new single out June 25th! Shriek fan girls/guys! SHRIEK! I KNOW I AM!)

James was already at the table eating cereal. Kendall found his way over to it, shades on his face. "MORNING SUNSHINE!" James yelled. Kendall smacked his hands to his ears.

"Ass hole!" Kendall said. James smiled satisfied.

"My brain is not happy!" Came Carlos. He emerged from the bedroom. James noticed that his shirt was backwards and inside out. He had two different shoes on, and his helmet was on backwards.

"Uhhh Carlos..." James started.

"Shut it! I don't care..." he said taking the seat beside Kendall. He pulled his iPhone out from his pocket and placed it down on the table.

James raised his eye brows. He was going to continue to point it out but then heard a hurling noise from the bathroom. "Are you going to eat that? Carlos asked James.

"Not anymore," James said. Carlos took it and munched down on it.

"Why aren't you sick?" Kendall asked.

"I didn't drink much," James said.

"Oh..." was all Kendall said.

Logan then hurled again. James grimaced. HE looked at the clock. "8:50" "We should probably head to the recording studio," James said getting to his feet.

"Holy..." Carlos started as he stared at his screen. Kendall looked over but Carlos was quick to shut it.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing-" He said in a high voice. "Nothing..." he said in his normal voice. He looked at James.

"I will not be in the middle of this!" Carlos said.

"The middle of what?" Kendall asked curiously. He looked at James who shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's get to the studio!" James said. Once again Logan hurled violently in the bathroom.

When they got to the studio they came in to see Griffin there. They all turned watching the guys enter.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat's wrong?" James asked.

"Boys..." Griffin started. "Even though you guys have been immensely successful I find myself needing more. More so that I don't have the urge to shut down Rocque records forcing you four out of a singing job and back to your mediocre going nowhere lives in Minnesota," he said causally.

"What do we have to do?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing. Gustavo however needs to find me a cash cow..." he said.

"Where am I going to find one of those? IN ONE DAY NO LESS!" Gustavo asked frantically.

"How am I supposed to know? But you better find one or Rocque records is done!" Griffin said and walked out.

"IS HE OUT OF HIS FUCKING MIND!" Gustavo yelled once Griffin was gone. "WHERE THE FLIP FLOPPING SHIT AM I GOING TO FIND A SINGER! A GOOD SINGER!" he asked not to any one in particular.

"Fable can sing," Logan said.

"Huh?" Kendall asked.

Logan looked out of it and seemed shocked to have said that too. "I don't know where that came from..." he said.

"What is WRONG WITH YOU!" Gustavo yelled taking notice to Logan sick state.

"I DON'T KNOW! I'm a baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad boy!" Logan cried throwing his arms out and falling to his knees. He had hit Carlos's phone out of his hand and it hit the ground just as Logan did. Suddenly a video began to play which caught Kendall's attention.

"Fable is our friend. She can sing really well..." James said surly and urgently to Gustavo. Gustavo sighed.

"How soon can you have her here?" He asked. James smiled and held out a cell phone and began to dial.

"Fable?" he asked. "Yeah it's James...look I was wondering if you could come in and sing for my record label. It's nothing permanent but if you could come in and just show him - "

He went silent and then looked at Gustavo. "She wants her friend Will to come in too. She said they're team," he said. Which was news to him but he wasn't going to argue. Gustavo would be dumb to argue as well. James figured he knew that because he didn't hesitate to agree.

"Wait!" Kendall said. He looked troubled and when he said "wait" he sounded pissed.

"I don't want them here- "

"That's...to bad!" Gustavo said.

"Kendall what's wrong?" James asked.

"I think you know," Kendall said pointing at Carlos's phone. James ran a hand through his hair remembering the video's and pictures Carlos had.

"Dude, I was going to tell you - "

"When?" Kendall asked disgusted. But before James could say anything Kendall shook his head and ran out.

"Kendall?" James called after him. James looked at Carlos who simply shook his head disheartened.

James brought the phone back to his ear. "Fable?...Carlos is going to talk to you and tell you where to come. Alright? Talk to you soon," he said quickly and tossed his phone to Carlos.

James ran after his friend. When he got to Kendall he wasn't that far.

"Kendall hold up!"

Kendall stopped and turned in his spot. "Did you even think for a second about how uncomfortable I would have felt - "

"You don't understand - "

"It's not that hard to understand!" Kendall said.

James went to put his hands on Kendall's shoulders but Kendall hit them away.

"Don't touch me!" He snapped.

"Relax. It's not that big of a deal!" James said.

"Not big of a deal – Screw you man! Because if it was you you'd..." Kendall couldn't finish his sentence. "Go to hell..." Kendall said.

"When Fable comes she'll explain - "

'She's the last person I want to talk to...Just stay away from me...the both of you..." he said and walked off.


End file.
